Seltsame Tage in Nerima
by Saraton
Summary: Die Fortsetzung von Enthüllte Geheimnisse. Nabiki ist iritiert...es sind einige Dinge seltsam in Nerima! Abgeschlossen!


Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck, sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.

Vorwort: Diese Geschichte ist eine Fortsetzung von „Enthüllte Geheimnisse". Zeitmäßig spielt sie einige Wochen nach der ersten Geschichte. Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich dies schreiben sollte, aber dann habe ich mir gedacht...Wieso nicht! Außerdem hat mich die Frage nicht losgelassen, wie das Ganze weitergegangen wäre... . Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, das die Ausgangssituation nicht... „ungewöhnlich" wäre (grins).Hier ist die Antwort darauf... .Ein Wort zur Warnung vorweg! Wer etwas gegen Erotik und Ironie hat, sollte hier nicht weiterlesen! Die Geschichte hat einiges davon, ist aber nicht wirklich übertrieben (glaube ich mal).

Nun denn...viel Spaß!

Saraton

Fortsetzung von „Enthüllte Geheimnisse": Um diese Geschichte besser verstehen zu können, wäre es am besten vorher „Enthüllte Geheimnisse" zu lesen!"

Seltsame Tage in Nerima

Prolog:

Nabiki Tendo war frustriert. Das Söldenermädchen wußte zum ersten Mal seit langem nicht, was sie von der Situation halten sollte. „Ich verstehe das nicht..." Nach ihren Enthüllungen über Ranma und Ryoga hätte sie eigentlich mit einem Massaker gerechnet. Das nicht stattgefunden hatte. Daß die „Verlobten-Brigade" nach Blut schreiend durch Nerima getobt wäre. Was nicht passiert war. Was statt dessen geschehen war, hatte sie endgültig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Ranma und Ryoga hörten auf einander an die Kehle zu gehen, Akane begann sich erwachsen zu benehmen und schien ihre Wutausbrüche unter Kontrolle zu haben. Die Verlobten-Brigade benahm sich jedoch am Schlimmsten. Shampoo, Ukyo und Kodachi schienen auf einmal mit einander auszukommen und auch ihre plumpen Versuche Ranmas Herz zu gewinnen hörten auf . Alles war so friedlich. Nabiki seufzte auf, als sie daran dachte, das gleichzeitig damit ihre Einnahmen begannen in den Keller zu rasseln. Der einzige von der Nerima-Crew der noch Informationen bei ihr kaufte, war Tatewaki Kuno. „Das geht so nicht weiter!" Die mittlere Tendo-Tochter straffte sich „Ich werde herausfinden, was los ist! Nerima paß auf, hier komme ich!" flüsterte sie dann leise.

Kapitel 1 „Fragen und Rätsel"

Zwei Tage später war Nabiki gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause, als ihr eine wohlbekannte Gestalt ins Auge fiel. „Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier!" erklang ein ebenso wohlbekannter Aufschrei. Das Söldnermädchen unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Manche Dinge änderten sich doch nicht. Ryoga Hibiki stand verzweifelt auf der Strasse und sah sich frustriert um, eine Landkarte (leider von Korea) in den Händen und seinem unvermeidlichen Rucksack geschultert, auf dem sein Bambus-Kampf-Schirm geschnallt war. Der verlorene Junge schmiß schließlich die Landkarte zu Boden und hockte sich einfach hin. Nabiki, die eine Chance witterte etwas herauszufinden, wollte sich gerade zu ihm begeben, als plötzlich ein wildes Gelächter erklang, das sie erstarren ließ. „Hohoho!" Kodachi Kuno landete auf der Mauer neben dem verlorenen Jungen und verharrte. „Erstarre du..." Die schwarze Rose brach ab und verharrte „Oh, du bist es...Ryo – chan!" fuhr sie deutlich sanfter fort. Der Unterkiefer der Tendo –Tochter klappte bei diesen Worten herunter und ungläubig starrte sie auf die Szene vor sich. Ryoga der sich ebenfalls entspannte, musterte Kodachi überrascht. „Äh, Dachi - chan, wie kommst du nach Okinawa?" fragte er dann verblüfft.(Dachi – chan ? Ryo – chan? Was geht hier vor?) Nabikis Gedanken rasten.Inzwischen lachte die schwarze Rose freundlich auf. „Aber Ryo – chan, wir sind doch hier in Nerima!" Sie sprang von der Mauer hinunter und gesellte sich zu dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen. Der begann zu lächeln. „Wirklich?" „Wirklich!" bekräftigte ihm die Material Arts –Athletin. Dann runzelte Ryoga, die Stirn. „Äh, Dachi – chan, weswegen war der ...Auftritt von vorhin?" „Oh!" Kodachi - Kuno errötete sichtbar. „Ich war eigentlich auf der Spur einiger perverser Jungen, die versucht haben unsere Umkleideräume auszuspionieren..." „Ich verstehe..." stellte Ryoga dann trocken fest und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich habe schon gedacht, das du mir böse wärst..." Nach diesen Worten war es an ihm zu erröten, unter dem überraschten Blick der schwarzen Rose. Nabiki kam sich vor, als ob sie einer Soap-Opera zusehen würde. (Kodachi...und Ryoga? Was zum...) Ihre Gedanken stockten, als Kodachi sanft die Hand des verlorenen Jungen in die ihre nahm. „Nein, das bin ich nicht...Ryo – chan! Ich wollte dich fragen...ob du mir heute Nachmittag...Gesellschaft leisten...könntest!" Dieser errötete und senkte den Blick. „Äh, ja...das würde ich...gerne... ! Wenn ich nicht störe...!" Sie lächelte verschmitzt. „Nein, das tust du nicht...!" Mit diesen Worten packte sie ihn bei den Händen und zog ihn mit sich fort. Einige Zeit später war von den Beiden nichts mehr zu sehen. Nur Nabiki Tendo, die zusammengesunken an eine Mauer lehnte und sprachlos vor sich hinstarrte.

Einige Zeit später:

Es war ungewohnt still im Tendo – Dojo. Kasumi war wie meistens um die Zeit in der Küche und bereitete das Essen zu, als Nabiki den Raum betrat. „Hallo, Schwesterherz...!" meinte diese halbherzig und ging Richtung Kühlschrank um sich ein Getränk zu holen. „Oh, Hallo Nabiki!" erwiderte Kasumi und lächelte sanft. Das Söldnermädchen hob kurz den Kopf und horchte. „Ist es nicht irgendwie zu ruhig für diese Uhrzeit? Normalerweise prügeln sich doch Ranma und Genma um den letzten Rest von Verstand, den Sie haben..." meinte sie dann sarkastisch zu ihrer Schwester. „Aber Nabiki!" ermahnte Kasumi diese prompt. „So spricht man nicht von unseren Gästen!" „Ist ja schon gut, Kasumi!" erwiderte Nabiki seufzend, „Ich würde trotzdem gerne wissen, wo Ranma und sein Vater sind..." Besänftigt nickte die ältere Tendo ihrer Schwester zu „Vater und Onkel Genma sind heute ausgegangen um einen alten Freund zu besuchen. Ranma, Akane und Shampoo sind oben und lernen gemeinsam!" „Aha, na gut..." meinte Nabiki und wollte gerade zum Kühlschrank treten, als sie zuerst erstarrte, dann nach Luft schnappte und mit großen Augen zu ihrer Schwester herumwirbelte. „WAS!" Kasumi war einen Schritt zurückgewichen und blickte nun ihrerseits Nabiki groß an. "Was ist denn, Nabiki? Warum bist du so aufgeregt...?" meinte sie besorgt, denn deren Reaktion verwirrte die ältere Tendo etwas. „Sagtest du gerade, daß Akane, Ranma UND Shampoo...gemeinsam lernen...!" Unglauben lag in der Stimme des Söldnermädchens. Kasumi schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Ja, das tun sie doch schon seit zwei Wochen. Da ist Shampoo das erste mal da gewesen und hat die beiden gefragt, ob sie hier helfen würden, besser Japanisch zu lernen. Was ist daran..." Sie brach ab, als Nabiki sich einfach umdrehte und aus dem Raum eilte. „Was ist nur mit Ihr?" wunderte sich Kasumi, als sie sich wieder dem Kochen zu wandte.

Unentschlossen stand die mittlere Tendo – Tochter vor Akanes Zimmer und überlegte. „Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?" Aus dem Raum drang kein Laut und Nabiki wußte zum ersten Mal nicht, was sie tun sollte. Dann aber faßte sie sich „Ich bin nicht irgendwer! Ich bin Nabiki Tendo, die Eiskönigin und graue Eminenz der Nerima - High School! Und ich will Antworten!" Mit diesen Gedanken öffnete sie die Tür zum Zimmer ihrer Schwester und trat ein.

Kapitel 2 „Antworten"

Einige Augenblicke nach dem Nabiki das Zimmer betreten hatte, bereute sie das auch schon. Ranma, Akane und Shampoo lagen zusammengekuschelt, oder mehr ineinander verkeilt, auf Akanes Bett und schliefen friedlich. Was dieses Bild vielleicht etwas störte, war der Umstand, daß alle drei vollkommen nackt waren. „Das kann doch nicht..." Ihre Wangen röteten sich, als sie einen sehr ausführlichen Teil von Ranmas Anatomie erblickte. Hastig wandte sich das Söldnermädchen ab und ging leise aus dem Zimmer. „Ich glaube das nicht! Wieso habe ich das nicht früher bemerkt! Das hätte mir doch auffallen müssen..." Dann wurde ihr bewußt, warum das nicht geschehen war. „Weil das zu Abwegig wäre, so etwas auch nur zu denken...!" Nabiki schluckte und hastete dann zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie hatte über einiges nachzudenken.

Indessen in Akanes Zimmer:

Vorsichtig öffnete Ranma seine Augen und blinzelte. „Sie ist weg..." meinte er dann verschlafen und gähnte leicht. Augenblicklich öffneten Shampoo und Akane ihre Augen und kicherten leise. „Gut!" stellte die jüngste Tendo, dann bestimmt fest. Ranma sah sie erstaunt an. „Ist das Ganze wirklich...nötig? Ich meine..." „Ranma!" unterbrach ihn Akane sanft „Es ist notwendig! Irgendwann hätte Nabiki es sowieso herausgefunden!" Shampoo nickte. „Ayah, Söldnermädchen schlau!" meinte die Amazone dann bestätigend. Bei diesen Worten hoben die beiden anderen ihre Augenbrauen und sahen sich an. Es kam selten vor, das sie jemanden anderen lobte, der kein Amazonenblut in den Adern hatte. Akane lächelte schelmisch „Shampoo..." fragte sie dann betont gedehnt. „Kann es sein..., daß du an meiner lieben Schwester...ein besonderes Interesse hast?"Wie sie und die anderen inzwischen herausgefunden hatten, war die Amazone in manchen Sachen...ziemlich flexibel. Unter anderem auch im Geschlecht ihrer Partner. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen lächelte, als sie an Ranmas und Ryogas Gesichter dachte, wie die beiden es das erste Mal zu spüren bekamen. Das Gesicht des violetthaarigen Mädchens rötete sich leicht. „Ayah, und wenn so seien?" Akane grinste. „Dann will ich einfach nur in der Nähe sein, um ihr Gesicht zu sehen, wenn du den ersten Schritt machst!" meinte sie dann trocken und lächelte breiter. „Es wäre sicher lustig zu sehen, wie sie... sich gehen läßt!" Bei diesen Worten erwiderte die Amazone das Lächeln und begann langsam über Akanes Haar zu streichen. „Seien das so?" meinte sie lasziv, während sich Akanes Atemzüge zu vertiefen begannen. Ranma, der das Ganze mit großen Augen beobachte, mußte schlucken. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, bekam er einen Schwall Wasser über das Gesicht und verwandelte sich. Akane stellte das nun leere Glas zurück auf ihren Bettschrank und blickte unschuldig zu Shampoo. „Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn „Ranko" mitspielt..." Die Amazone schüttelte den Kopf, während sie ihr Gegenüber mit hungrigen Augen musterte. Auch sie und die anderen Mädchen hatten gelernt...flexibler zu werden. „Und wir haben es nicht bereut...Oh mein..." ging es Akane Tendo noch durch den Kopf, als sie spürte wie Shampoo und „Ranko" begannen ihren Körper zu streicheln.

Nabiki sah von ihrem Buch auf, als sie die Geräusche aus dem Zimmer ihrer Schwester hörte. Mit zitternden Händen legte sie dieses weg. Damit hatte Nabiki sich eigentlich ein wenig ablenken wollen, aber jetzt war ihr das nicht mehr möglich. „ War das Ranmas Stimme? Das ist doch...!" Ihre Wangen wurden dunkler, als dem Mädchen klar wurde, das dieser jetzt anscheinend in seiner weiblichen Form war. Und den Lauten nach zu urteilen, von Akane und Shampoo... . Ihre Gedanken rasten. „Das kann doch nicht sein...! So offen würden sie das doch nicht tun...!" flüsterte das Söldnermädchen halblaut vor sich hin, während sie weiterhin lauschte. Ohne sich dessen bewußt zu werden glitt ihre Hand langsam unter ihren Rock. Nabiki erstarrte „Was tue ich da?" Hastig zog sie diese wieder weg. „Ich werde meine Kontrolle nicht verlieren! Warum sollte ich auch? Nur weil..." In ihrem Inneren formten sich einige Bilder und brachten sie noch mehr zum Erröten. „Verdammt..." Nabiki Tendo wußte, dieser Kampf war verloren, als sie sich mit zittrigen Händen ihren Schlüpfer herunterzog. Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich auf ihrem Bett zurück und schloß die Augen. Danach begann sie sich langsam zu betasten, während sie den Geräuschen aus dem Nebenzimmer lauschte.

Kapitel 3 „Das Gespräch"

Am nächsten Tag, als Nabiki gerade gedankenversunken auf dem Weg zur Schule war und überlegte wie sie nun verfahren sollte, rannte das Söldnermädchen gegen ein Hindernis das plötzlich vor ihr stand. „Autsch..." Nabiki rieb sich ihre Nase und funkelte Ryoga Hibiki zornig an, der sie überrascht ansah. „Nabiki? Was machst du ...?" „Ach, hör auf mit den Mist!" unterbrach ihn diese fauchend. „Du bist in Nerima! Hast du kapiert?"Der wich einen Schritt zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Das weiß ich doch!" erwiderte er besänftigend. „Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ... was du hier tust? Ich hätte gedacht, daß Ranma und Akane sich mit dir treffen wollten..." Er brach ab, als er ihr Gesicht sah. „Oh, dann haben sie noch gar nicht...?" Der verlorene Junge wirkte plötzlich verlegen und wollte sich vorsichtig zurückziehen. Was ihm nicht gelang. Weil sein rechtes Handgelenk von einem ziemlich aufgebrachten Mädchen festgehalten wurde. „Ryoga!" grollte das Söldnermädchen gefährlich leise. „Ich glaube, wir sollten uns... unterhalten!"

„Also?" Der verlorene Junge senkte den Blick und wußte nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Vorsichtig sah er sich um. Nabiki hatte ihn mehr oder minder in diesen alten und leerstehend Tempel geschleift und stand jetzt drohend vor ihm. Was wohl irgendwie komisch wirkte, das einer der stärksten Martial Arts Kämpfer von Nerima sich so behandeln ließ. Nun, es war auch keiner von ihnen mit einer wütenden Nabiki Tendo konfrontiert gewesen. „Ich sagte... ALSO!" wiederholte das Mädchen barsch. Ryoga seufzte und setzte sich einfach auf den Boden. „Gut, reden wir..." gab er sich geschlagen, während er seinen Rucksack von seinem Rücken schnallte. Daraus nahm er eine Decke und breitete sie auf den doch etwas verstaubten Boden aus. „Willst du dich nicht hinsetzen?" fragte der verlorene Junge seufzend. „Das könnte eine Weile dauern..." Nabiki nickte und plazierte sich neben ihn. „Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, das es an mir hängenbleibt, dir alles zu erklären...", stellte er dann kopfschüttelnd fest, was das Söldnermädchen beinahe zum Lächeln gebracht hätte ... beinahe. Es herrschte dann einen Augenblick verlegenes Schweigen zwischen ihnen, bevor Ryoga dann zu erklären begann. „Es ist so..." begann der dunkelhaarige Junge umständlich zu erklären. „Du weißt doch, nachdem du so „diskret" warst, meine Vergangenheit mit Ranma den anderen zu offenbaren..." Nabiki hatte den Anstand bei diesen Worten wenigstens zu erröten „... nun, statt daß uns die Mädchen umgebracht haben...geschah etwas anders." Ryoga schüttelte den Kopf. „Was geschah, war wirklich unerwartet..." Ein verklärtes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. Dann faßte er sich und blickte sein Gegenüber ernst an. „Wieviel... weißt du bereits?" fragte er vorsichtig, während sich nun sein Gesicht dunkler färbte. Nabiki schluckte „Das von Ranma, Akane und... Shampoo, und auch das von dir und ...Kodachi!" preßte sie dann hervor, während sie versuchte seinen Blick auszuweichen. „Oh, dann weißt du also nicht von..." Seine Stimme verklang, als das Söldnermädchen betont langsam den Blick wieder hob. „Von was weiß ich nichts?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war unlesbar. Ryoga zögerte einen Moment, aber dann sprach er doch weiter. „Also gut, ich erzähle es dir... . Irgendwie... Also..." Schließlich atmete er tief aus. „Verdammt, es ist so, das ich, Ranma und die Mädchen uns alle..." Er suchte nach einem passenden Wort „...arrangiert haben! So jetzt weißt du es!" meinte Ryoga dann erleichtert und wandte sich wieder Nabiki zu. Diese saß erstarrt mit offenen Mund da. Dann bekam sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Und darüber wollten Ranma und Akane mit mir sprechen?" Er nickte nur stumm. „Habt ihr keine Bedenken, daß ich euch damit ... erpressen könnte?" fragte Nabiki mit trockenem Mund. Das brachte Ryoga zum Schmunzeln. „Nein!" meinte er ruhig. „Warum nicht?" fragte sie den verlorenen Jungen überrascht. „Weil Kodachi vor einiger Zeit herausgefunden hat, warum du immer so ... geldversessen bist." Bei diesen Worten riß das Söldnermädchen weit die Augen auf. „Was... wie...?" „Mit den Möglichkeiten der Kunos hat Dachi herausgefunden, das die Tendo-Familie eigentlich ruiniert ist. Und daß du eure Familie durch... deine Transaktionen erhältst!" Ungewohnt sanft klang die Stimme des verlorenen Jungen. „Das habt ihr...", Nabiki war schockiert. Ihr Geheimnis, das sie hatte solange alleine tragen müssen, war auf einmal so vielen Leuten bekannt.Sie wollte zurückweichen, wurde davon aber von Ryoga gehindert. „Bitte bleib...!" Nabiki verharrte und blickte ihn beinahe ängstlich an. Er zog das überraschte Mädchen, vorsichtig, beinahe zärtlich an sich und umarmte sie einfach. Zuerst wollte sie sich befreien, doch zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung fühlte Nabiki sich seltsamerweise geborgen und sicher. Sie ließ sich einfach fallen und genoß die Umarmung.#Was tue ich da? Das ist Ryoga, der mich da umarmt...# hallte es in ihrem Inneren. Doch, wie Nabiki dann klar wurde, war es ihr im Moment absolut egal. Einige Minuten später lösten sich die beiden von einander und sahen sich an. „Warum hast du... das getan?" brachte das Söldnermädchen krächzend hervor. „Weil du das gebraucht hast!" antwortete er schlicht. „Willst du den Rest auch hören, Nabiki?" Diese nickte einfach. „Nachdem herausgekommen war, wie es um die Tendo - Familie stand, hat Kodachi mit Hilfe ihres Clanes, die finanziellen Angelegenheiten geklärt. Das hat sie deinet- und Akanes wegen getan." „Mei...Meinetwegen?" brachte sie stotternd hervor. „Deinetwegen!" bestätigte Ryoga ihr. „Aber warum?" „Weil Söldnermädchen uns wichtig seien!" erklang eine, Nabiki nur wohl zu bekannte Stimme, als Shampoo in den Tempel trat.

Kapitel 4 „Neue Erkenntnisse"

Die Amazone sah Nabiki ernst an, während sie langsam näherkam. Diese wußte nicht so recht, wie sie sich jetzt verhalten sollte und verspannte sich deutlich. Beruhigend legte ihr Ryoga die Hand auf die Schulter und beugte sich vor. „Es ist alles in Ordnung!" flüsterte er beschwichtigend. Shampoo lächelte freundlich und setzte sich zu den beiden dazu. „Söldnermädchen sich keine Sorgen machen, Shampoo wollen Freund sein!" meinte das violetthaarige Mädchen dann bestimmt. Nabiki entspannte sich wieder und ließ ihren Blick zwischen der Amazone und dem verlorenen Jungen schweifen. Ihr wurde bewußt, das sie zwischen den beiden saß. Aus irgendeinen Grund, war das sehr eigen. „Ich bin euch wichtig?" versuchte sie das Gespräch wieder auf das Thema zu lenken. Shampoos Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ja!" sagte sie wieder in diesem Tonfall, der Nabiki Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Ja, das bist du, Nabiki!" bestätigte Ryoga im gleichen Tonfall. „Weißt du... wir...haben uns nämlich gedacht..." Der verlorene Junge errötete und brach verlegen ab. Das Söldnermädchen fühlte, wie ihr heiß und kalt wurde. Shampoo schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Verl...Ryoga, seien lustig. Wir schon alle mit ihm Liebe gemacht und er noch immer schüchtern." Bei diesen Worten flammte das Gesicht von Nabiki knallrot auf und Ryoga stieß einen empörten Schrei aus. Die Amazone ignorierte das und sprach einfach weiter. „Wir uns überlegt ob Söldnermädchen nicht auch mit uns machen wollen Liebe!" Diese stieß einen erstickten Laut aus. „Wir wissen, das Söldnermädchen auch...einsam seien. Wie Airen, Ryoga, Shampoo und andere Mädchen. Wir nicht mehr alleine..." sprach das Amazonenmädchen beinahe im beschwörenden Tonfall auf Nabiki ein. „...und wenn ...Nabiki auch wollen, sie nicht mehr alleine seien müssen. Dann uns haben!" fuhr sie in ihren gebrochenen Japanisch fort „Wir Nabiki gerne haben. Das müssen du uns glauben!" Die mittlere Tendo – Tochter war einfach sprachlos. Und merkte zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, wie sie das Angebot ernsthaft erwog. „Das kann ich doch nicht ernsthaft erwägen...!" Aber in ihrem Innersten sah sie die nackten Körper von Ranma, Akane und Shampoo wie sie ineinander verkeilt waren. Erinnerte sich an die Geräusche aus dem Zimmer ihrer Schwester, sah zu Ryoga herüber der sie abwartend ansah. Sie musterte seinen Körper und schluckte. Schließlich wandte sie sich wieder der Amazone zu. Nabiki war klar, das Shampoo wirklich gutaussehend war. Die bemerkte ihren Blick und lächelte erneut. „Dir gefallen, was du sehen?" fragte sie gespielt unschuldig und streckte sich betont lasziv. Was dazu führte, das Nabiki UND Ryoga schlucken mußten. „Ihr meint das ernst? Ich meine...ihr wollt wirklich... daß..." brabbelte das Söldnermädchen nervös, während ihr Herz wie verrückt raste. Shampoo sah zu dem verlorenen Jungen herüber und nickte zufrieden. Sie hatten ihre Antwort. „Ja, wir dich wollen!" meinte sie heißer und beugte sich zu dem anderen Mädchen vor. Diese riß die Augen auf, als sie Shampoos Lippen auf den ihren spürte. Ihre Überraschung wich einer ungewohnten Begierde und sie begann den Kuß zu erwidern. Hitzeschauer durchliefen ihren Körper und sie stöhnte unterdrückt auf, als Ryoga sich von hinten an das Söldnermädchen preßte. Als der verlorene Junge begann ihren Nacken zu küssen, verschwommen ihre Gedanken.

Währenddessen im Ucchans:

Ranma und Ukyo lagen entspannt nebeneinander und grinste zufrieden. „Das war...!" meinte die Küchenmeisterin atemlos. „...zufriedenstellend!" Das brachte ihr einen schiefen Blick von dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen ein. „Nur zufriedenstellend?" fragte er in einem gedehnten Tonfall. In Ukyos Augen leuchtete es schalkhaft. „Ja, zufriedenstellend! Oder hast du etwas anderes erwartet?" erwiderte sie unschuldig zu Ranma. Der wollte sich zuerst lachend auf sie stürzen, schüttelte dann aber nur gespielt mürrisch den Kopf. „Biest!" meinte er dann trocken und brachte sie damit erneut zum Lachen. „Sag mal..." brachte Ranma dann das Gespräch auf andere Bahnen. „...glaubst du das wir die Sache mit Nabiki klären können..." Ukyo überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich glaube schon, immerhin wissen wir, warum sie das alles getan hat... . Außerdem..." Ihre Augen wurden zu Schlitzen „...kann es sein, das du dich sehr...freuen würdest, wenn sie zustimmen würde?" Ranma blickte einen Moment wie vom Schlag getroffen drein und errötete dann. „Ich wußte es!" schrie Ukyo Kuonji scheinbar wütend auf, bevor sie dann gemein zu lächeln begann. „Du bist also unterfordert...!" stellte sie in einem schnurrenden Tonfall fest und trieb damit Ranma die Schweißtropfen auf die Stirn. „ÄH..." erwiderte er intelligenterweise. „Nun, dem können wir ja abhelfen!" sagte die Küchenmeisterin noch, bevor sie sich auf den verdatterten Jungen warf.

Langsam brach der Abend über Nerima an und die Leute strebten heimwärts. In einem alten, längst verlassenen Tempel lagen drei Personen eng aneinander gekuschelt und genossen die kühle Abendbrise, die den Schweiß auf ihren Körpern trocknete. Nabiki, die in der Mitte zwischen Shampoo und Ryoga lag, die sie in einer festen Umarmung festhielten lächelte. Sie fühlte sich geborgen und sicher. „Ich hätte nie geglaubt..." Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Amazone sich ein wenig umlagerte und näher an sie rutschte. „Nabiki, uns jetzt glauben?" fragte das violetthaarige Mädchen dann leise. Diese nickte „Ja, das tue ich..." „Gut..." sagte Shampoo zufrieden und schloß die Augen um ein wenig zu dösen. Einige Minuten später schloß sich das Söldnermädchen ebenfalls an und schlief glücklich ein.

Epilog:

3 Wochen später:

Kasumi Tendo stand wieder einmal in der Küche und schnitt Gemüse. Sie lauschte kurz und nickte dann. Es schien wieder ein friedlicher Tag zu werden. „Das ist Gut!" Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn. Irgendwie war das für Nerima Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich, aber andererseits war in Nerima irgendwie alles möglich. „Alles ist so angenehm geworden! Ranmas Freunde, Ranma und Akane selber und selbst Nabiki sind alle so..." Sie suchte nach Worten „..ausgeglichen!" Sie nickte. Das war es. „Auf jeden Fall ist es schön, das alle so glücklich sind!" Nach diesen Gedanken wandte sie sich wieder dem Gemüse zu.

Ende?


End file.
